Spencer County, Kentucky
Spencer County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 17,061. Its county seat is Taylorsville. The county was founded in 1824http://www.kyenc.org/entry/s/SPENC02.html and named for Spier Spencer. Spencer County is part of the Louisville/Jefferson County, KY–IN Metropolitan Statistical Area. Taylorsville Lake, located primarily within Spencer County, serves as a major economic resource for the area. Spencer was a dry county until 2009 when the county's residents voted to overturn the ban on alcohol sales. From 2000 to 2005, Spencer County ranked 19th out of all U.S. counties in percent growth, with a 33% increase.U.S. Census Bureau History Spencer County was formed in January 1824, by the 32nd Kentucky General Assembly. The land that now makes up Spencer County was taken from Bullitt County, Shelby County, and Nelson County. Spencer County became Kentucky's 77th county. The county was named for Kentucky's Captain Spier Spencer, who fought and died in the Battle of Tippecanoe. Later that year, in December 1824, Taylorsville was made the county seat. In 1829, the city was incorporated.Spencer County History During the American Civil War, the courthouse at Taylorsville was burned by Confederate guerrillas in January 1865, but the county's records were saved.KY:Historical Society - Historical Marker Database - Search for Markers Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.6%) is water. Adjacent counties *Shelby County (north) *Anderson County (east) *Nelson County (south) *Bullitt County (west) *Jefferson County (northwest) Major highways *Kentucky Route 44 *Kentucky Route 55 Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 11,766 people, 4,251 households, and 3,358 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 4,555 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 97.50% White, 1.13% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.08% Asian, 0.27% from other races, and 0.79% from two or more races. 1.12% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,251 households out of which 38.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.90% were married couples living together, 7.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 21.00% were non-families. 17.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.74 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.00% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 33.50% from 25 to 44, 22.70% from 45 to 64, and 9.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 101.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $47,042, and the median income for a family was $52,038. Males had a median income of $36,638 versus $24,196 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,848. About 7.70% of families and 8.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.90% of those under age 18 and 10.50% of those age 65 or over. Education The Spencer County Public Schools comprises six schools: Spencer County High School, Spencer County Middle School, Spencer County Elementary School, Taylorsville Elementary School, Hillview Academy, and Spencer County Preschool. Communities City *Taylorsville (county seat) Census-designated place *Elk Creek Other unincorporated places *Little Mount *Mount Eden *Rivals *Waterford *Yoder Politics See also *Louisville-Elizabethtown-Scottsburg, KY-IN Combined Statistical Area *National Register of Historic Places listings in Spencer County, Kentucky References External links *Spencer County official website *Spencer County Public Schools Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Spencer County, Kentucky Category:Louisville metropolitan area Category:1824 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1824